


The Jealous Type

by Candycammie19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Salty Oikawa, Teasing, Understanding Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycammie19/pseuds/Candycammie19
Summary: Everyone knew Iwaizumi was easy to rile up when it came to all things Oikawa, but no one would've guessed that Oikawa was just as bad, maybe even worse.





	The Jealous Type

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't written Iwaoi ever, so I'm so sorry if this is a little OOC! ENjoy!!!!!!!!! <3

Oikawa stared at the table in silence. he felt red hot anger run through her veins as he thought about that girl all over Iwaizumi. Touching him, running her finger over his arm and talking to him, blinking up at him innocently while he listened.   
It was irrational, he knew, to be upset over something as stupid as a girl touching Iwaizumi’s arm. It’s not like they were dating, so why was he so jealous?  
“Wow, I haven’t seen Oikawa look mad in a long time,” Matsukawa commented offhandedly.  
“It probably has something to do with the girl all over Iwaizumi’s arm,” Hanamaki replied as he leaned on him. Oikawa turned to them and laughed, startling them.  
“Why would I be mad about that?” he chuckled and for half a moment they were almost convinced, until Kyoutani spoke.  
“Because he’s touching him,” he pointed out bluntly. “And you’ve been really still for the past five minutes.” Since when did Kyoutani pay attention?   
Matsukawa snorted. “You really are the jealous type.”  
Oikawa sighed, incredibly annoyed with his emotions. Since when did he care that Iwa-chan had a pretty girl touching him?  
“Oya oya oya? Do I hear the grand king being jealous?” Kuroo popped up, pulling up a chair next to him. He felt another wave of annoyance wash over her.   
“Well it sure seems to have gotten his attention,” Yahaba murmured and Oikawa felt her back snap straight like a whip, before he relaxed.   
He laughed. “I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal. It’s not like we’re together.” He stood up, “now if you’ll excuse this perfect timing, I have to use the restroom,” and left without another word.  
He entered the bathroom and shut and locked the door quickly, and braced himself against the counter. He stared at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Why was he getting so mad over something so stupid? He groaned and pulled at his hair.   
There was a knock on the door. “Someone’s in here,” he told them, leaning his head on the wall.   
“Oi, Shittykawa, let me in,” came a muffled voice on the other side.   
It was Iwaizumi. Oh, what a coinky-dink.  
“Sorry Iwa-chan, you’re gonna have to wait your turn,” he said sweetly, closing his eyes and remaining still.  
“Oikawa, I know you’re mad.” There was a second of silence.  
“Then why do you wanna come in?” he decided to say childishly.   
“I want to fix it.” Oikawa sighed, irritation overcoming him as he reached over to yank open the door.   
“There’s nothing to fix, Iwa-chan he began to say as calmly as he could but was interrupted when he burged in, and shut the door and lock it behind him.  
“That’s a lie, Shittykawa.” He stared at him with big dark green eyes and he felt his composure crumble a bit. Why did he have to be so demanding anyway?  
“Well, I’m over it now.” he actually wasn’t, he couldn’t help but glance at the spot she was touching.   
“No you’re not.”  
“Iwa-chan, it’s none of my business who touches you.” he said with an incredibly good poker face.  
“Yes it is, Oikawa. You and I both know that.”  
“Do we?” he asked with fake confusion. Iwaizumi growled softly and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize she was touching me until I noticed how upset you were. She was telling me about the positioning of certain spiking techniques and how to position your feet and I got distracted.  
Oikawa stared at him blankly. “Why are you apologizing, Iwa-chan?”  
He growled and the next thing he knew he was being pushed against the counter.  
“Oikawa you know exactly why.” His voice sent chills down his spine but otherwise he stayed quiet. He tilted his head up surprisingly gentle. “Let me make it up to you.”  
He leaned in and kissed Oikawa softly. He let him, trying hard not to stretch on his toes and let him have better access. He pulled away too soon and he almost chased him.   
“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi whispered quietly, pressing his hand to Oikawa’s cheek and nosing his hair. “You don’t have to forgive me, but I want to let you know I will make sure he never talks to me again.” With those words and his affection, Oikawa felt oddly sated.   
“No I’m sorry. I was acting childish and over-reacting-” he began pulling away, but Iwaizumi stopped him.   
“No you weren’t. You had every right baby.”  
Oikawa felt his cheeks heat and opened his mouth to protest but Iwaizumi kissed him again, this time a little more heated.  
“If it were me, I wouldn’t of walked away,” he told him, “I would’ve walked right up to you and-” he stopped there and Oikawa felt him smile. “Well let’s just say your face would be more red than it is right now.”  
Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh at how smug he sounded.   
“Guess we deal with things differently,” Oikawa pulled him closer and couldn’t help but slide their mouths together. He kissed him hard, a wave of possessiveness coming over him. Iwaizumi let him and allowed him to twist his fingers into his hair when he lifted him up on the counter. Iwaizumi let out a quiet groan against his lips and Oikawa couldn’t help but smirk a little.  
“We actually don’t,” Iwaizumi said as he pulled away but Oikawa began pressing his lips to his neck. “Thank god we don’t.”  
Oikawa found himself teasingly trailing his tongue along his shoulder and sucked there, feeling immensely satisfied when he drew in a sharp breath and his grip on his waist tightened.   
“Baby if we don’t stop, we’re not gonna be leaving this bathroom for a long time,” Iwaizumi told him, his voice a little gruff. Oikawa replied by moving to another spot and making a deeper and darker hickey before pulling away and running his finger over it. Iwaizumi shivered.   
Oikawa grinned, and hovered his lips over Iwaizumi’s. “Sorry, just wanted to give you a ,”he paused for suspense and watched as Iwaizumi held his breath, “reminder.” With that Oikawa pulled away and slipped off of the counter and headed to the door.   
“Tooru! Where are you going?” He demanded, his voice rough and out of breath.  
“Back to the party of course,” he grinned before opening it and leaving. From down the hall, he heard him let out a groan.   
Oikawa laughed and headed back to his table, where everyone stared.  
“What?” he asked innocently.  
“As soon as you left, Iwaizumi followed you, and you’ve been gone for 10 minutes.” Matsukawa glared suspiciously. “Where are your love bites?”   
“I don’t have any,” he smirked just as the Iwaizumi entered, face tinted red, and from across the room you could see a bruise on his neck, compliments of Oikawa. He turned and looked at him, eyes dark and he knew he was in for it later. He felt excitement as he smiled at him and waved. Iwaizumi just glared and flipped him off.  
“Who is he?” Hanamaki choked out from across the table.   
“Iwaizumi’s,” Yahaba answered simply and Oikawa silently agreed.


End file.
